


Number 39

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Based off of a 50 Dialogue Prompt, Number: 39 for @spaceinuu on Instagram."We need to talk about what happened last night."





	Number 39

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asokab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asokab/gifts).



> This took me a few hours to write since I'm still an amateur when it comes to writing and unfortunately I am my own beta so forgive any typos and such.

"Another round!"

Hanji's voice could be heard shouting over both the pulsing bass of the music and a large group of men who were currently blocking a majority of the clubs bar counter, not even really ordering anything. The place was overly crowded, practically _packed_ since it was the last Saturday until Christmas Eve. Not to mention the only one open in that area or practically anywhere so the small group of friends had decided that a night out would serve them well. What better way to also celebrate the birth of their friend Levi whose birthday just happened to fall on December 25th, aka, Christmas Day?

"I doubt they heard you," Levi grumbled when his spectacled friend bounced back over to them, clapping him roughly across his shoulder.

"Awe c'mon, Levi. Cheer up! You are aware that your birthday is only a few days away, right?!"

Levi's nose seemed to crinkle at that thought as he picked up a shot from off of the tray that one of the many waiters had- by some miracle -brought over to their table without spilling. "Tch, whatever." Downing the shot as if it were nothing, Levi looked over to his boyfriend, Eren, who currently sat beside him in the booth wearing the most adorable drunken grin. "What's that face for?" He asked the youth with a raised brow, making Erens grin only widen in return.

"I wanna dance." Eren bit his bottom lip and attempted to slide out of the booth, forcing both Erwin and Mike to slip out as well to allow him to pass. "You coming?"

The look Eren gave him screamed _'pretty please'_ but Levi wasn't one for dancing and already had a slight headache that wasn't due to the alcohol he had been consuming half the night. His tolerance was high so he was tipsy at best. Most likely the soberest one of the group since Mike was already back to sitting, chugging down a fishbowl. "Eren, you know I don't do that sort of thing." He was at least trying to go easy on his boyfriend who was currently swaying back and forth, almost unable to stand as it was, let alone dance.

"That's fine! I'll dance with you, Eren!"

It was now Hanjis turn to get out of the booth but thankfully they were sitting at the end so Levi didn't have to move out of his spot.

"Really?!"

The damn kid looked more than happy as he quickly hugged Hanji then nearly knocked over the wobbly table as he crawled on all fours like a dog onto the chair of the booth in order to reach Levi, first pecking him on the cheek and then finally pressing a firm kiss against his lips. "I know, I know." Levi kissed him back, running a hand down the side of his face then gave his ass a hard slap as he turned around to retreat back towards Hanji, letting out a loud yelp at the small sting the slap gave. "Go have fun." Levi's voice was soft as he waved him off, relaxing into his seat as he downed yet another shot since Hanji had left theirs sitting on the table like a dumbass.

Levi isn't even sure how long he has been sitting in the corner for or even how many drinks he had downed during the time that Eren and Hanji were gone; Mike even abandoning them for more drinks and an old friend he had spotted from across the room, leaving only Levi and Erwin to attempt to converse with each other.

"This is ass." The raven-haired male held a drink up to his lips but nearly choked on it when he felt fingers grazing over his inner thigh. Either Eren had somehow managed to hide and crawl underneath the table or Erwin was messing with him. Looking down to see which one would be the case, Levis head was stopped by larger fingers pinching his chin in order to turn his gaze towards Erwin's own, bright blue one. "What the fu- Mmph?!" Levi was cut off by soft lips on his own small and thin ones that somehow slotted together perfectly. As soon as Erwin had broken the kiss, Levi was left speechless so he simply didn't say anything.

"Follow me..." Erwin nodded his head in the direction of the men's room which passed by the door to the smokers pit where Mike had retreated to. "A-Alright," Was all Levi could say in response to his request since he was now pretty shit-faced but not nearly enough for him to not understand what he was doing or where they were even going.

Uncertain? Definitely. Unwilling? Of course not since Erwin peeked his head inside first then waved Levi inside to which he allowed his feet to follow. "What are we doing in here?" Once again Levi had been cut off by Erwins lips on his but instead of fighting back, Levi actually leaned into the kiss with a moan as he began to rub his crotch up against the front of the blonde's thigh. He was surprised to find the lack of people in the washroom since the club had been so busy but it seemed empty so Levi struggled to reach behind himself and flip the lock closed on the door. For all those bastards needed to know it was being cleaned.

Unlikely, but Levi was drunk and horny as all hell so logic was out the window by this point.

As soon as he heard that satisfying _'click'_ Levi was all over Erwin, pressing wet kisses down his neck, chest, and finally the tip of his cock. The older male seemed to be just as needy and desperate because he had picked Levi up and carried him into the furthest stall there was if a staff member were to suddenly unlock the door.

Returning to their sloppy makeout session, Erwin carefully set Levi back down onto his feet and reached into Levis own pants to pull him out and begin stroking him as his other hand had found its way under the others legs and to his asshole to stretch him out. It was a good thing Levi always carried lube in his pocket because Eren had to be one of the horniest little shits ever to walk the earth. The brat was constantly down for a quickie no matter where they were, who they were with, or what they were doing. To him, as long as you didn't get caught, it was considered a win in his books.

The little Exhibitionist...

"Ah, fuck! Erwin, right there!" Levi cried out when thick fingers brushed up against his prostate only for his other hand to thumb over the tip of his cock. "Right there..."

Everything was a blur as Erwin fucked into him, whispering silent praise as he did so. Levi was so lost in the sex that he hadn't noticed the camera of a phone recording them from the crack of the next stall over. By the time morning had rolled around, Levi had woken up safe in his bed since they had been smart enough to take cabs or hitch a ride with a DD. His arms immediately stretched out in search of Eren but all he was met with was a cold and empty bed.

"Eren?"

The shorter male furrowed his brows, still reaching across from himself on the bed yet still didn't feel anything in the shape resembling that of a person. Just a few chilly pillows here and there as his fingertips mapped out the surface of his mattress. That's when his eyes finally snapped open and he felt something in his gut twist. Where was he? He had gotten into the cab and they had had sex afterwards when they had gotten home so _where was he?!_

Throwing the covers off of himself, Levi decided to remain calm and check the obvious places in the house first. The kid was known for wandering when drunk but Levi had made sure to set the alarm and fell asleep with him in his arms so that there would be no reason to worry about him.  
  
With that in mind, Levi slowed his breathing and opened the door to their ensuite bathroom. He wasn't there so he simply moved onto the other washroom, living room, and then the kitchen where he was happy to find him sitting at the small island sipping on a cup of warm coffee.  
  
"There you are, sweetheart. I was looking for you." Levi placed a loving kiss to the back of Erens neck which only made him flinch and almost inch away from it.  
  
" _Were_ you?"   
  
Eren's tone was snarky as he took yet another sip from out of the overly large mug that he had gotten as a present from his mother. This made Levi chuckle and wander over to the kettle to fill it up and make himself a cup of tea so that he could join his lover.  
  
"You know," Levi carefully adjusted the heat on the stove then turned to face his boyfriend, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the water to boil. "Drinking coffee after a night out is a bad idea. It dehydrates you the same way alcohol does. Maybe not as much but it's still a better idea to have water beforehand."  
  
Obviously, he had said something wrong to upset Eren because not a second later he had been hit in the face with a half-empty water bottle.   
  
"Ouch."  
  
With a sigh, Levi knelt down and picked the bottle back up, placing it in the fridge where it belonged. He must have one bad hangover if he's throwing shit Levi thought as he plucked a mug out of the cabinet, dropping a teabag into it since he wasn't in the mood to steep any leaves like he normally would.  
  
"What's your problem, Mr.Grumpypants?"   
  
Levi had tried to portray playfulness in his tone as he poured the water into his mug, adding in a pinch of sugar so that it wasn't as bitter tasting.  
  
_"What's my problem?"_  
  
His lovers voice held nothing but hostility in it as fiery green eyes blazed up and into his own steely greys, glaring at him from across the room but there was also a hint of sadness within them that made Levi forget all about his tea and rush to his boyfriend's side.   
  
"Yes," Levi licked his lips nervously and went to place a hand on Erens shoulder but flinched when he was shouted at and warned not to touch him.  
  
Completely taken aback and confused when Eren got up from the stool with enough force to make it topple over, Levi swallowed and took a small step back to give him some space. Eren had a pretty great height advantage which tended to intimidate Levi when it came to him and his anger. Eren wasn't the type to hold back when it came to a fight and that included someone as dear and important to him as Levi and even his sister Mikasa.  
  
"We need to talk about what happened last night."  
  
It was such a simple statement but what the hell did he mean by that? What  _had_ happened that Eren would be mad at him for? Was it because he refused to dance with him and Hanji? Or could it be because he had finished first when they had done it? Apparently, he was taking too long to answer because Eren then threw his mug on the floor, shattering it into tiny shards that would be a bitch to sweep up later on but now was not the time to be thinking about cleaning.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Levi finally regained his voice, having been shocked into silence by the sudden outburst.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"  
  
Tears were now streaming down his tan cheeks, reflecting the light of the sun in their tracks, making them almost sparkle when it hit them right. If Levi wasn't so scared of him at that moment, he would go as far as to say that he was gorgeous. Even with eyes rimmed as red as his were right then.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't."  
  
He was confident in what he was saying but his words only seemed to make the situation worse as Erens sobbing increased. The brunet was now hiccuping as one of his hands had come down to dig around in the pocket of his hoodie that sat folded up on the back of the couch.  
  
"T-This..." Eren's voice was just barely above a whisper as he shakily handed the phone towards Levi where he took it and frowned.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Levi cocked his head to the side but bit the inside of his cheek when he realized it was a video.   
  
"Press p-p-play." Eren buried his face into his hands when Levi finally did and suddenly the raven understood as both his and Erwins moans floated around the room. It was obvious it was them by the way that he was practically begging the man to cum inside of him. To mess him up from the inside out as he was pounded into the wall of the club.  
  
"...How? I-I don't understand. This is..."  
  
"There's nothing to understand."  
  
"Eren, I-"  
  
Levi's eyes were now blown wide but he couldn't for the life of him hit stop on the recording so it finished with a loud cry, the slapping of skin against skin, and then rustling until the screen turned black and flickered back to the play button. The room was now dead silent aside from a few sniffles from Eren who looked so terribly broken. What Levi wanted to know now wasn't if Eren was mad at him since he was certain he was furious and betrayed but who had been the one behind the camera.  
  
"Armin."  
  
"What?"  
  
Eren seemed to answer that question for him as he pointed at the phone, clenching a hand to his chest almost enough to tear his shirt as if his heart was being ripped out of it. It most likely felt as if it already had been but Levi lying to him would've only made it worse since now he had the proof to back it up and not just word of mouth.  
  
"A-Armin took it. He... He was going to meet us later. I forgot to tell you so he must've had to go before..."  
  
The brunet broke out into an entirely new fit of sobs, gripping at the strands of his brown locks and pulling hard enough that his knuckles had turned white. "Hey, Eren. Calm down a second and-" "I trusted you! I fucking trusted you to  _never_ cheat on me! Y-You _promised!"_ And he had, even before they had started to date, Levi swore to Eren that he'd be faithful and could be trusted.  
  
_"_ You  _knew_ about Jean! You  _knew_ what he had done to me in the past! What I have already been through and _yet!"_  
  
It was over.  
  
It was so _fucking_ over and Levi knew it. He just hoped Eren wouldn't say it. Not those few words that would shatter Levis soul even more than that mug Eren had smashed just minutes ago.  
  
"Goodbye, Levi."  
  
Eren started towards the door, swiping up his hoodie from the couch and tugging it over his head, grabbing the phone out of Levi's hands since he hadn't yet given it back then started the process of lacing up his shoes.  
  
"I-I can't do this. We've had our ups and downs but this crosses the line. I'm done. I could forgive almost anything. _Anything_ but this so..."  
  
"Eren, wait!" but it was already too late because as soon as the door had shut in Levi's face he collapsed onto his knees and broke down crying. Dipping a hand down into the pocket of his jeans that he had worn last night and still had on, Levi pulled out a ring box, clenching a fist around it.   
  
"I was going to marry you."  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to murder me now just DM me via Instagram for my address @yandere.eren.jaeger or my Tumblr @levigaychou. Wish to spare my life then please feel free to leave any comments and/or kudos.


End file.
